Qmym
The Path of Qmym --''' '''The Poetic Faith: Long before Wikia became genderless, it had a son called Qmym. Wikia just didn't know what to do with him. He showed no interest in redstone mechanics or elaborate weapon systems. Instead, he became interested in books. He took a squid and tore it in two to get at the ink sac and began writing in a book. Seeing the genius in his baby boy, Wikia used the book and quill to write his essays. Qmym mourned his father's running away and devoted himself to improving the book. He created the bookshelf for his tests on books, the enchanting table as a laboratory, and eventually the enchanted book as his greatest creation. Saddened it didn't have the same properties as the mighty enchanted weaponry of other humans, he began to realize it could improve their weaponry. So, he set up shop in a local village. He became obsessed with the books and became a minor god. With his newfound powers, he took a villager and blessed it with his knowledge to create the first librarian. However, Net began to pursue Qmym himself, and he went into hiding. He now wastes away in a hole somewhere, writing his will and poetry. Biomes: '''No real preference, but any place with cows '''Materials: '''Bookshelves, Wooden Planks, Signs, Fences, Wool of below colors '''Colors: '''Brown (color of leather), White (color of paper), and Black (color of default text) '''Armor: '''Full set of Leather Armor, preferably dyed '''Food: '''Bread and Steak are prefered, but any food will do '''Weapons: '''Bow and Arrow '''Shrine: '''A Bookshelf with a Chest Minecart inside (possible by placing rail, placing the cart, breaking the rail, and shoving the bookshelf into the minecart via piston) containing your stories '''Level One -- Librarian's Apprentice The Story Begins: On your first day on the path, collect leather and sugar cane. These will be invaluable aids to your progression. Take a mental note of how your day went. Down on the Farm: Build a large, fenced in area for cattle, a wheat farm (not automatic, remember Qmym hates redstone), and a small man-made lake for squids with sand around it for the sugar cane (also non-automatic) The True Bookshelf: Build the shrine as directed. Qmym will allow this kind of use for redstone. Life Story: Create a book and quill. From this book, write the story of your first day in the path. Put the book in the shrine. Book Warrior: '''Aquire leather armor and dye the tunic and pants white (Turning you into a human book), along with a bow and a stack of arrows. '''Level Two -- Bookworm Study Hall: Build yourself a library. Qmym will write a poem about how great you are if you build the library with the same properties as the shrine (that is, able to store books) and prove it here on this fine wiki* Avid Author: '''Continue writing stories, one each day. Write about the properties of Creepers, or about a nice village you found. In other words, anything you please, as long as it isn't gibberish. Put these stories in your shrine. '''Mentorship: Find a villager library and live there for 3 days. Becoming the Mentor: Find a way to take the villager's librarian home with you. Qmym dislikes the use of Zombie Villagers to accomplish this. Level Three -- Man of the Pen Posessed Author: Write 2 books a day. Free writing, as usual Bookkeeper: Start a bookstore next to a village library if you're playing single player or next to a player-made center of learning if you're on a server. Leave your pet librarian behind to stand guard, and don't let him leave. Keep your supplies in shrines here. Sketchbook: Write three books concerning a design plan for three different towers: a tower of great beauty, a tower of great defense, and a tower of great usefulness. Write the dimensions of each, along with your selected materials for the projects. Redstone is fair game for these projects, but don't overcomplicate things for your sake. The Books of Power: Create an enchanted book for a sword enchantment, a bow enchantment, and an armor enchantment. Leave them in the shrine. Level Four -- Qmym's Mighty Quill From Dreams to Reality: Using your books on the designs, bring the towers to life. Arrange them in a triangular fashion, and connect them to each other. You Aren't Worthy of My Works: Kill the librarian in your bookstore out of cold blood. Remove the measures you made to restrain him and replace him with an iron golem. Poetic Justice: Go outside your home at night and kill a hostile mob with the enchanted books you created earlier. The Bard: Write 20 books filled entirely with couplets. '*'No, really. I honestly will write a poem about your character on a seperate page if you do this and complete the path without dying. Just give me a username for your character and a few highlights of your quest on the path. I'm awful at working with coding and I'm no hacker. Also on the same page, I will display the screenname of the first decoder of the origin of how I came up with the name Qmym. It's not complete gibberish.